User talk:Nova Alexandria
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the No proof that picture is Showlong page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 08:32, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Edit War Violation RE You changed something that you got no agreement in changing and decided o do so by yourself. There was no agreement from any of the team members in support of your decision and you were told by Kami, a member of the Committee that he disagreed with you. Edit Warring is re-adding something that was removed (or vice versa) or doing so after being told by someone in the team not to do it or that they disagree with you as you are trying to force the matter by making the article as you like it rather than how it was agreed to stay. You got no agreement from the actual team here and were disagreed by others and went ahead and tried to make the article how you preferred it. Due to your determination in the matter, two committee members decided to let you know that you behavior is unacceptable here and conflicting with the Policies. Hope this clears it up for you. Reply: :"I apologized for removing the picture, again more members seemed to be on board for it at the time of the removal and I was unversed in the laws of editing, nor, I would like to point out, is there any way to tell the 'ranks' of those involved in the discussion" You can tell this by clicking on the user in question and seeing Admin and such next to their names in the blue bar. Also you only apologized after you got the warning, you intent on your little forum suggested you were refusing to drop the issue. :" I was under the impression that the wiki sites were a community of people striving to make sure the facts are right " We are, only we do not engage on the day to day "I love Rukia and she loves Ichigo" stuff as that is not what this site is about. This site is about maintaining the facts and are those users who have proven themselves as actual dedicated editor to the overall site (ie - not fixating on things that do not matter). They tend to be promoted so you will find said users here and here. Those users are essentially people who abide by and enforce the Policies here which are very important while simultaneously looking after the many projects that ensure this Wiki is up to scratch. Users who spend their time on Blogs and Forums and not doing any productive editing, yeah they tend to not really get a say as the content of this wiki is decided by those who are dedicated to it. :"A) clearly from people who are not even reading the post; as with Kamikaze839 and will o whisp's comments that have nothing to do with the topic of discussion." No he read the post and told you that it was Shawlong as it was revealed as such in the next page. Which was what we hear, the team, agree upon. While we recognize that facts are facts, as most of us are adults and fans of literary themes, we must also decide together what constitutes proper evidence in cases where ultimate proof is not available. Its not pleasant when it happens but when it does it does and is dealt with accordingly. :"And since I SAY it's a bee..." Again, it is not just me, I have the full support of the Admins here in terms of how to approach problems. I had a lengthy discussion with a Admin last night about it and he also agrees that the topic should be dropped, hence your warning. :"A) How much of a pain it is to navigate this place, send messages, etc. This is not a very user friendly site." Wikia has a very unique structure compared to most sites and its skin (set up) is different to a lot of other encyclopedia sites. The difficulty for new users is the reason that everyone has a Welcome message sent to their talk page with links to help them where to go and things. If you want to learn about how and why things are done here this blog lists many other blogs and projects dedicated to this wiki. They were all put together by the team to help clear up confusion for new editors. I recommend it if you are having difficulty. :"Just how....., what's the right words I am looking for here, arrogant and self centred you seem to be." Since you are new, reminder: you are lucky I do not put you up for a block for insulting me in this manner. Calling someone arrogant and self-centred is very different to what I did. :"You have been giving '''good evidence' that supports the argument by several people that brings the subject into doubt..."'' No,I have not seen good evidence, the only good evidence was that it didn't have an arrow with the words This is Shawlong pointing to the Gillian which, as I said before, doesn't always happen in literature. :"...but instead of considering the arguments, you are strait up calling us silly and claim we are the ones repeating ourselves over and over again and want things our way, despite the fact that each continuing argument has been giving ADDITIONAL pieces of evidence." Firstly I called the arguments silly and I listed reason for such. *Someone brought in BG9, someone who had nothing to do with Bleach until the recent arc. As you rightly stated, the name of the Manga chapter alluded to the history of Grimmjow and his Fraccion so yes bringing in BG9 is silly since he wasn't a member of his Fraccion and we saw nobody there that could possibly be him. *Somebody said there is more evidence that As Nodt is male. In the Manga, we do not get voices and even with Voices (given how females often voice men and vice versa) there is confusion. However, there has been no evidence to support that As Nodt is either gender. Where there is plenty that I have listed to support Shawlong is that Gillian. *You brought in something regarding a different theory that had no visual support and then proceeded to change it for your preference. Considering our rules on editing here that is a silly move. Your theory was regarding Grimmjow and yet he is stated as #12 so yeah that "evidence" was silly given it was there in the first place. Considering what is being discussed, I would consider all of these silly. Everyone of them ignored the complete context within which that Gillian appeared and doing that immediately nulls the arguments and makes them void. :"Grimmjow should be labelled as Arrancar #12, be declared he is the oldest Arrancar amongst the Espada," The Espada are not that easy to deal with and Kubo is not very good at being consistent with his story. There are natural Arrancar and created Arrancar so it's very difficult to state that. It is in no way the same the same as the discussion regarding a Gillian. ::Very difficult to understand this, you are criticizig how we do things here...have you even looked at Grimmjow's page?? After this I did and it states clear as day that Arrancar #12 was his former occupation in Aizen's army. :"In the end, if it's anyone who is "trying to make things their way," I am afraid, in this particular case anyhow, that it is you." And I am afraid to say that this issue is a non-issue for me and the other actual editors here. I have the full support of Admins in my actions, and I discussed the issue already with other team members and giving one issue or another I was asked to deal with it. There is no point in every member of the team jumping in on the issue when I have their support on the matter and you thus only need to deal with me. Its very counter productive if every member of the team needed to ignore their many other responsibilities to deal with one thing that is considered a non-issue. If you want to continue to blame me and only me for you not getting it changed that is fine but if you do resort to insults (again) then you will be banned. Kind Regards